


The Purple Plague

by 0anon0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Illnesses, Kissing, Light Bondage, Locked In, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: An illness is spreading throughout Hogwarts. The Gryffindors have been quarantined in their room to prevent its spread. What happens when the illness finds its way into the dorm?
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Harry Potter, Cormac McLaggen/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Dean Thomas, Cormac McLaggen/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Dean Thomas, Harry Potter/Dean Thomas/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter/Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom/Dean Thomas/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter/Dean Thomas/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	1. The Purple Plague

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belong to their respective creators. All characters are written as older than 18 years of age.
> 
> Please take care of yourselves during this time – wear a mask and socially distance!

Neville was the first one in the dormitory affected by the Purple Plague. They had woken one morning to his moans echoing through the dorm. Throwing open the curtains to his four-poster bed, Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus had watched as Neville jerked off his cock without noticing them watching him. They all saw the characteristic purple colouring of Neville’s eye that gave the illness its name. 

"We'll all be infected soon", Seamus had said gloomily.

The Purple Plague had been spreading through Hogwarts for two weeks now. It had first struck Hufflepuff house. Females usually were confined to bed for a week, too weak to move and sleeping for prolonged periods of time, before completely recovering. Males were less affected by the illness and rarely were kept to their beds as females were. However, males generally had a strange symptom – many had extremely elevated levels of arousal and sex drive, sometimes to the point of incapacitation until they had wanked themselves into a stupor. Most males recovered after one bout of hyperarousal that lasted up to two days, though some went through multiple rounds before recovering. Rumour had it that Professor Shape had to be physically manhandled by Hagrid when he contracted the Purple Plague and locked in his office so that he wouldn't disrupt the school. Now recovered, Snape was leading the school's response to the illness, though he apparently turned nasty whenever someone brought up his own bout with it.

After nearly every Hufflepuff had been immobilised in one way or another, the professors had instituted a school-wide lockdown, stopping students from leaving their dormitories to prevent them falling sick. This policy had been moderately successful, though some outbreaks had struck in all houses. For the past few days, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus had been entertaining themselves as best they could, even trying some Muggle games that Harry and Dean knew until Ron got too confused by all the rules. Food arrived by magic three times a day and news was announced magically without anyone entering the room. The Gryffindors had been confident that they would be safe, until Neville came down with the illness.

Listening to Neville jerk off certainly put a damper on their moods and the remaining Gryffindors kept to themselves. Around lunchtime, Ron and Seamus admitted to feeling hornier than usual and soon succumbed to the Purple Plague, quickly followed by Dean. A few hours later, Harry was the only same person in a room full of crazed sex addicts. Try as he might, Harry couldn't block out his roommates' antics; it didn't help that Seamus had torn off the curtain of his four-poster bed during one of his fits. 

Harry had nothing better to do than watch his friends. Currently, all four of them were in and around Ron's four-poster bed. Ron lay on the bed, Dean impaled on his cock, with Seamus and Neville standing beside them. As Dean bounced up and down on Ron's cock, he tried to suck Neville's and Seamus' cocks in turn, to mixed results. Both Neville and Seamus were too eager and thrust forward as Dean turned towards them. Sometimes they found Dean's mouth, managing to get a blowjob; often, they missed and their cocks slid along Dean's face. Harry could see that his face was shining with a layer of precum, with the seed from previous orgasms also streaking his head and face. In fact, all four of them were covered in sweat and cum. Harry had only managed to remain clean by using his wand to deter any of his roommates from getting too close.

Harry heard a groan and saw Neville's cock spray his seed onto Dean's face. Despite this, his cock didn't soften. Neville crawled to Ron's head, lowering himself onto him so that Ron could lick his hole. Dean swallowed Seamus' cock, letting his friend hold his head steady as he thrust in and out. Soon, Seamus came and Dean swallowed all his seed.

After a moment of recovery, Dean pulled himself off Ron's cock and Seamus took his place. Leaning forward over Ron's body, Seamus began to suck Neville's cock as Ron continued rimming him. Dean went to Ron's ass and thrust his cock deep inside. Harry heard Ron's moan, muffled by Neville's ass. By now, all four Gryffindors had been fucked so often that their holes were loose enough to allow entry to any cock without problem. Dean fucked Ron's ass for a minute before pulling out and pressing his cockhead against Seamus' hole. Despite already being full of Ron's cock, Dean was able to slide his cock in without too much difficulty. Seamus' moan was audible above the rest of the sounds in the room. For the next few minutes, Seamus remained in the middle, with Neville, Ron and Dean's cocks inside him. Finally, both Ron and Dean moaned, cumming inside Seamus' ass. They both pulled their cocks out and Dean knelt at Seamus' entrance, licking out their joint seed. 

The orgy continued for hours. Harry hoped that his roommates would stop to sleep, but they showed no signs of slowing down. It seemed that they were all given an inexhaustible ability to fuck. Harry didn't see any of them go soft for even a moment. He found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open and even his roommates' loud antics did little to help him remain awake. A few times, Harry caught himself dozing off and had to force himself awake before any of the others noticed and infected him too. 

Harry must have finally fallen asleep, because he woke to the feeling of someone sucking his cock. His eyes flew open to see Ron kneeling between his legs. Harry also realised that he was now naked; his roommates must have undressed him when he was too deeply asleep to notice. He struggled, but it was no use – Neville and Seamus held his legs in place while Dean sat behind him and held his arms above his head. Harry's head rested in Dean's lap and he could feel Dean's hard cock press against the back of his head. Ron never broke eye contact as he took Harry's cock down to its root in one go, giving Harry and clear view of his purple eyes. Harry felt arousal run through his body, though he didn't know if it was from the blowjob or if he was now also infected with the Purple Plague.

While he sucked Harry's cock, Ron's fingers explored Harry's body. They curled around the base of Harry's balls pulling them away from his body until Harry moaned in protest. He then held them tightly in his fist, not enough to hurt, but enough that Harry could feel it and equate the feeling with the blowjob. Ron's other hand snaked beneath Harry's body, pressing at Harry's hole. Slowly, Ron worked one finger, then a second into Harry. Harry trembled as Ron's fingers pressed deep inside him.

Harry felt something touch his cheek. Turning, he came face-to-face with Seamus' cock. While Harry had been occupied with Ron's mouth and hands, Seamus and Neville had seen that Harry was no longer struggling. Releasing him, they had crawled onto the bed and were kneeling beside Harry's face. Both Seamus and Neville thrust their hips forwards, their cocks crossing paths in front of Harry's face. Harry could see both cocks still glistening with the last load they had each released. Part of him urged him to open his mouth and take them inside, but the rest of him rebelled against the idea.

"Come on", Dean whispered behind him, as Seamus and Neville kissed above them both. "It feels as good to give a blowjob as it is to receive one."

He stroked Harry's cheek gently as the other two Gryffindors loomed over him. Harry found that his eyes were drawn to the cocks above his face; no matter how hard he tried to look away, his eyes wandered back to the two pulsating members. Nervously, Harry licked his lips. The urge to open his mouth and submit was growing stronger every moment.

Ron pulled off Harry’s cock. Harry could feel Ron moving his legs out of the way. Something large pressed against Harry’s asshole; he knew that it was Ron’s cock. The pressure grew as Ron pushed forward. Harry felt the pressure in his mind too, as if his roommates were also pushing against his mind. Slowly, Ron’s cock entered Harry’s hole. It was as if something snapped in Harry’s head – suddenly, everything he was feeling felt so much better. He could feel every inch of Ron’s cock as his best friend pushed into him and he had to admit that it felt good. Above him, Seamus’ and Neville’s cocks looked much more appealing. Reaching out, Harry began to stroke both members. Pulling himself up, Harry took turns in sucking each cock while jerking off the other one. At first, Harry found it difficult to get a lot of each cock into his mouth – they felt bigger inside him than they looked – however, he soon accustomed to them and was able to suck them properly.

Seamus and Neville were pushed aside as Ron leaned down and kissed Harry. Wrapping his arms around Harry, Ron lifted his friend up so that Harry was now riding on top of the redhead. Dean stood over Ron, giving Harry access to suck his cock, while Seamus and Neville sixty-nined beside them. Reaching down, Harry began to jerk his own cock as pleasure built within him. When both Dean and Ron moaned and came inside him within seconds of each other, Harry was also at the edge. With a couple of final jerks, Harry came.

The next few days were a bit of a blur. Harry didn’t know how he had the energy to keep going, as he didn’t recall either eating or sleeping. He just felt like he was drifting in and out of focus in his own life, although part of him was always aware of the debauchery around him.

At one point, Harry found himself lying on one of the four-poster beds, his head hanging off the side. Someone – Harry couldn’t see who – was gripping his head and fucking his mouth as if it were a sex toy. To Harry’s surprise, he found that he had no problem with gagging as the cock went down his throat, nor with breathing as the cock disrupted his airflow. Someone else was riding his cock, while a third roommate was eating out his ass. Harry found himself nearly hypnotised by the thrust of the cock in and out of his mouth. When he realised that whoever was fucking him was close to cumming, Harry grabbed his ass, pushing the cock deeper into his throat and letting the cum slide directly into his stomach.

Another time, Harry found himself fucking Neville while Dean was fucking him, while Ron was sliding his cock in and out of Nevillie’s mouth and Seamus lay beneath Neville and sucked his cock. Harry leaned over, kissing Ron as they spit roasted Neville between them. Taking his cock out of Neville’s ass, Harry let Seamus suck it for a bit, before he plunged it once again into Neville’s hole.

Later, Harry knelt on the ground in the middle of the room, his four roommates standing around him, jerking off. One by one, each one of them came on Harry’s face, painting his face white with their seed. Without giving them a chance to recover, Harry rose, pushed Dean onto the bed, then thrust his cock inside. Neville, his cock still hard despite recently cumming, slid beneath Dean and pushed his cock into Dean’s hole as well. Seamus and Ron kissed and jerked each other off as they watched them.

Harry didn’t know how long he and his roommates were affected by the Purple Plague, but was later told that they had been out for three days. He woke one morning, his head clear, his body stiff and his ass and cock sore. Importantly, Harry’s cock was soft and he didn’t have the urge to fuck anything. A groan brought Harry’s attention to his surroundings. He was lying in a heap with Ron and Neville. Seamus and Dean were still asleep, curled together a meter away. All of them were naked, though Harry didn’t feel embarrassed about this, with all they had been through. Ron sat up, pushing Neville to the side.

“I think it’s over”, he said.

“Yeah”, Harry agreed. “I could do with a proper sleep and some food.”

As if on cue, a large tray filled with an assortment of breakfast foods appeared from nowhere. The smell of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast woke the other three Gryffindors as well. Ravenously, they ate all the food, then dragged themselves to their beds and all fell asleep. They could clean up the mess they had made later.

Now that they had recovered from the Purple Plague, they were allowed out of the lockdown. After an inspection by Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing, the Gryffindors helped around the castle, slowly regaining their strength. Within a few weeks the Purple Plague had died out at Hogwarts and things returned to normal. There were few side effects from the illness; a notable exception was an increase in libido in males. However, the students were discreet enough that the professors never noticed. And if Professor Snape had curiously long detentions with some students, everyone put it down to his nastiness.


	2. Epilogue: Morning Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gryffindors deal with some side-effects from the Purple Plague.

Harry woke with a throbbing erection. This was not surprising; he had woken with a hard cock every morning since he had recovered from the Purple Plague and had to cum at least once before he could get on with his day. This was the same with the other Gryffindors in the room as well. Harry frequently woke to the sound of someone jerking off or to two of his roommates having sex. After their experiences with the Purple Plague, none of the five Gryffindors were particularly body shy around each other, as they had seen every part of each other’s bodies in every possible configuration. In fact, none of them were shy with their bodies around other people as well, as Harry had discovered during the first Quidditch training session after the illness had been eliminated at Hogwarts.

Now, Harry thought back to the previous morning. He had pulled back the curtains of his four-poster bed to see Seamus and Dean fucking in the centre of the room. They had at least made a small effort to keep their voices down, but it hadn’t been particularly effective. Harry, Ron and Neville had all cum watching their roommates have sex. In the present, Harry found himself jerking off. Today, however, he wanted more than his own hand.

Slipping out of his bed, Harry noticed the silence in the room. It seemed like he was first person up that day. Crossing the room, Harry pulled open the curtains surrounding Ron’s bed. His best friend groaned once as light illuminated his face and then a second time when Harry pulled off his blankets, leaving him exposed. Like the rest of them, Ron now slept in the nude.

“What?” Ron grumbled, his eyes still closed.

Harry knelt beside Ron, taking his friend’s cock into his mouth. Ron moaned, finally managing to open his eyes.

“Couldn’t you have waited until it was a bit later, Harry?” Ron complained.

Harry didn’t reply as Ron’s cock was halfway down his throat. Ron groaned again, then pulled Harry towards him and began to suck him off as well. They sucked each other’s cocks for a few minutes until a shadow blocked out the early morning sunlight. Harry pulled himself off Ron’s cock for long enough to see that Neville was up as well and hard as they were. Harry pulled his cock out of Ron’s mouth and slid to the floor in front of them and began to suck Neville’s cock.

“That’s more like it!” Neville proclaimed.

Neville’s hand coiled through Harry’s unruly hair, pushing his head so that he took all of Neville’s cock into his mouth. Ron knelt behind Harry, his fingers pushing deep into his friend’s ass. Harry moaned around Neville’s cock as Ron slipped two, then three and finally four fingers inside. When he decided Harry was sufficiently stretched, Ron pulled Harry up and shoved his cock into Harry’s ass. Leaning over Harry’s back, Neville and Ron kissed as they thrust their cocks in and out of Harry. 

“Nice of you to invite us”, came a sarcastic comment from the other side of the room.

Ron and Neville turned to see Dean and Seamus sitting on Dean’s bed, jerking each other off. It seemed that they had shared a bed, yet again.

“After the show you put on for us yesterday, it serves you right”, Ron said.

Both Ron and Neville began to thrust their cocks harder and faster into Harry as Harry jerked himself off and Dean and Seamus watched on. After a few minutes, both Ron and Neville thrust their hips forward, holding Harry in place between them as they unloaded their seed deep into his mouth and ass. With a final jerk of his cock, Harry came, his seed making a small pool beneath him. Moans of pleasure from the other side of the room indicated that Dean and Seamus had also cum. After a minute of recovery, the five Gryffindors rose and cleaned themselves and the room. After dressing and some final kisses between them, they left to go down to breakfast.


	3. Epilogue: The Potions Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Snape finds a way to release his sexual tension.

“Do you know why I’ve kept you back today?” Professor Snape asked.

“No, sir”, Neville replied, eyeing the Potions Master as he swooped around the room like an angry bat.

“You’ve been failing my class, Longbottom. Again. As always. I decided that you need some… special instruction.”

“Special instruction? What do I have to do for that?”

Professor Snape stopped moving, turning to look at the Gryffindor student. The smile on his face was unexpected and a bit predatory.

“Today, I’ll give you a potion to drink and you have to describe its effects. If you can do this correctly, I’ll increase your mark for the previous class from a fail to a pass.”

Professor Snape turned to his shelves and browsed them for a moment before removing a small stoppered vial with a dark liquid inside. He placed it on the table where Neville was sitting. With trembling hands, Neville unstoppered the vial and raised it to his lips. He caught a whiff of liquorice and something sweet before he swallowed the whole contents of the vial in one gulp. He shuddered as the liquid went down his throat.

“It tastes awful”, Neville began. “It also feels cold and I can feel it moving into my stomach. Now, it’s radiating away from my stomach, following my blood vessels.”

“Go on”, Professor Snape said, standing behind Neville.

Neville raised his hands to look at them.

“It’s like I should be able to see the blood vessels etched in silver or something like that. Now, I’m starting to feel a bit warm. Not just in my hands and feet, but everywhere. I can feel my heartbeat throbbing in every part of my body.”

Professor Snape’s hands rested on Neville’s shoulders, squeezing them gently. Neville’s breathing began to grow faster as the heat swept across his body. With each heartbeat, the warmth in Neville grew.

“Anywhere in particular?” Professor Snape asked.

There was one place in particular where the potion was taking a strong effect but Neville wasn’t sure if he was comfortable talking about that yet. Professor Snape’s hands slipped beneath the collar of Neville’s shirt, tracing his collarbone.

“My body feels so sensitive now!” Neville gasped, as Professor Snape’s hands moved down and over his nipples. “Every time I move… it’s maddening! It’s like there’s some small itch beneath my skin that I know I can’t reach. My clothes feel like they’re getting tighter and when they rub against my skin it makes everything worse.”

“Please do whatever you need”, Professor Snape said, his voice soft.

Neville tore off his blazer, then scrabbled the buttons of his shirt. His fingers felt thicker and ungainly, and each movement made them twitch.

“Let me help”, Professor Snape murmured.

Delicately, he unbuttoned each of the buttons on Neville’s shirt letting it hang loosely on Neville’s shoulders until the Gryffindor tore it off as well.

“That’s a bit better”, Neville sighed as Professor Snape’s fingers crawled down his abdomen. “But… um… the biggest effect the potion is having on me is down below.”

Both Neville and Professor Snape’s eyes drifted down to Neville’s crotch. It wasn’t hard to see the bulge that had formed in Neville’s pants.

“A lot of the warmth is settling around my crotch”, Neville continued. “The whole region feels like it’s on fire.”

Neville’s blush wasn’t entirely due to the effects of the potion. He shifted uncomfortably, both due to arousal and embarrassment. Neville tried to surreptitiously move his cock to a more comfortable position in his pants, though with Professor Snape looking down at him, it was quite obvious what he was doing.

“If you need to remove any items of clothing, please feel free to do so”, the professor said. “This is a… professional setting.”

Neville unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Immediately, his cock sprang out. Professor Snape raised his eyebrows to see that the Gryffindor hadn’t been wearing any underwear. Had Neville suspected something like this was going to happen, or was that just another side effect of the Purple Plague. Quickly, Neville kicked off his shoes and socks, then pulled off his pants, leaving him naked. His cock was engorged and throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Neville had to use all his self control not to start jerking off immediately. This was not the time to do that.

Professor Snape walked around Neville and crouched down beside him. Carefully he ran a finger up Neville's cock from the base to the head. The moan that erupted from Neville's throat was loud and unexpected to both professor and student. Neville looked embarrassed at the outburst but Professor Snape didn't look up. Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out a bottle and poured some of its contents, a viscous gel, onto his hand. Slowly, Professor Snape rubbed the gel onto Neville's cock. It felt cold on his skin, making Neville shiver. Then, Neville felt something strange on his cock.

"Whatever you put on me is itchy!" he complained. "I need to touch it!"

Neville reached down to stroke his cock but Professor Snape's wand was out and he cast a spell before Neville could react. Ropes flew out of the wand, wrapping around the Gryffindor's arms and pinning them to the armrests of the chair Neville was sitting on. He struggled, but the magical binds held him tight.

"Please", Neville pleaded. "It hurts so bad! I need to touch it."

Professor Snape gripped the base of Neville's cock and gave it one long stroke before releasing it. Neville groaned loudly as the itch on his cock faded at the touch, but he resumed struggling when the professor let go and the itch returned. For a minute, Professor Snape watched Neville struggle and plead for the professor to release him, a self-satisfied look on his face.

Finally, he walked to his desk and took something out of one of the drawers. Returning to Neville, he placed the object before him on the table. It was a hollow cylinder, around an inch high and made of some soft, rubbery material. It was bright green with the image of a snake winding around the outside, however the inside was studded with small knobs. Professor Snape lifted the object and pushed it over Neville's cock. The Gryffindor groaned as the nubs inside the object ran down his sensitive member.

"Is that better?" Professor Snape asked silkily, slowly moving the object.

Neville was too lost in relief to reply. Professor Snape tapped the object with his wand. The toy began to move slowly pushing down Neville's cock. Once it reached the base, it began to rise up Neville's cock. This movement was enough to take the edge off the itch that the gel Professor Snape had put on his cock had caused, however not enough to stimulate him to cum.

Meanwhile, Professor Snape had placed some more of the gel on his finger. As Neville struggled with the feelings on his cock, Professor Snape reached between the Gryffindor's legs and rubbed the gel onto Neville's asshole.

"No!" Neville protested. "What have you done?"

He began to buck his hips, trying to move the toy on his cock faster and to get something to touch his hole, but to no avail. Again, Professor Snape watched Neville struggle, waiting a few minutes before smiling at the student.

"Do you want help?" he asked, his voice filled with false concern.

"Yes, please!" Neville pleaded. "Anything!"

"Anything?"

Neville nodded vigorously. 

"Well, you're not in the right position for me to do anything at the moment."

Professor Snape pointed his wand at Neville, then tapped the table. Instantly, the ropes around Neville's arms wriggled. Before Neville had any idea what was going on, they had dragged him onto the table. Now, Neville was in a much more exposed position. His arms are now tied to the table legs near his head, preventing their movement. His legs were frog tied – the rope bound his legs in such a way that his calves and thighs were tied together. All in all, Neville couldn't move. Professor Snape stood at Neville's feet, another toy in his hand. This one was a dark blue dildo that glistened in the low light. It was large enough that Neville was thankful that his ass could accommodate nearly anything thanks to the Purple Plague. The professor pushed the dildo into Neville, marveling as it slid in easily. Tapping it with his wand, Professor Snape watched as the dildo magically moved in and out of Neville's ass.

At first, Neville was grateful for the relief the dildo brought to his itchy hole. Then, he felt coldness in his ass and the itch spread down from his hole. He looked up at Professor Snape in horror.

"You coated that dildo in your magic gel", Neville accused.

Professor Snape didn't reply, though his grin told the whole story. He watched as Neville tried to fight against the increased feeling inside of him and lost. Finally, he pulled the dildo out of Neville and placed it on the table beside him. Neville struggled as the itch in his ass grew.

"Please put it back in!" he begged. "Please!"

Professor Snape didn't move. Both he and Neville knew where this game was heading and the professor was waiting for Neville to give him permission. Until then, he was content to watch his student struggle. Professor Snape saw the moment when Neville broke. Neville's hole twitched, opening wide as if in anticipation and his pupils dilated as he glared at Professor Snape in both anger and desire.

"Please fuck me", he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you", Professor Snape replied, enjoying Neville's humiliation.

"Please fuck me!" Neville said loudly.

"If you insist."

Slowly and deliberately, Professor Snape took off his cloak, draping it over his chair. Unbuckled his belt and his pants, pulling out his cock. Walking over to the tied Gryffindor, Professor Snape placed his cock at Neville's hole. He watched in amusement as Neville tried to push towards him, trying to get the professor inside him. Suddenly, Professor Snape thrust forwards, his cock pushed up to the base into Neville. Neville moans were loud as he felt the itch inside him start to be satisfied. As if this was a dam bursting, Neville's cock twitched and the Gryffindor shot jet after jet of cum onto his chest.

Professor Snape fucked Neville hard, knowing that after all the Gryffindor had been through during the recent illness, he could take anything Professor Snape threw at him. Despite just cumming, Neville was hard again immediately. The itch on his cock and in his ass hadn't vanished, although the fucking was helping reduce it.

The toy that was still on Neville's cock continued to move at a sedate pace, increasing the Gryffindor's arousal. Neville struggled with the bonds that tied his hands, trying to free them so that he could jerk himself off, but to no avail. Professor Snape took pity on him, and waved his wand. The ropes around Neville's arms vanished, though the ones around Neville's legs remained in place. Instantly, Neville reached down, pulled off the toy around his cock and began to stroke himself, slowly at first but then increasing in speed. Neville's moans echoed around the room.

Professor Snape thrust faster and harder as he got closer to the edge. His long fingers dug into Neville's hips, leaving behind red marks on the Gryffindor's skin. The professor's breathing became ragged as his orgasm approached. When it did come, Professor Snape pushed himself deep into Neville, releasing his seed into the Gryffindor's body. Pulling out, Professor Snape saw his cum trickled out of Neville's hole, which was twitching as if it missed his cock.

Neville was still jerking off, his eyes closed as he moaned. Professor Snape decided to help his student. Picking up his wand, he placed it at the base of Neville's cock, just above his balls. Whispering a spell, Professor Snape smiled as he saw green sparks shoot from his wand into Neville's cock. Neville screamed as the electricity shot through him, driving him to a second orgasm. Professor Snape kept his wand in place, watching as Neville's body convulsed as waves of pleasure swept through him. When the Gryffindor's cock stopped spewing any cum and Neville himself was a quivering mess, Professor Snape removed his wand and Vanished the ropes that bound Neville. The Gryffindor slumped on the table, exhausted.

When Neville finally managed to sit up, Professor Snape was sitting behind his desk, marking papers. He didn't look up as Neville rose from the table and pulled on his clothes.

"You passed, Longbottom", Professor Snape said, his voice sounding disinterested. "You may go."

Neville walked to the door, rubbing his aching ass. Professor Snape smiled to himself as the door closed behind Neville. It was always good to get some release.


	4. Epilogue: Locker Room Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team release some tension.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team flew in formation around the pitch, weaving in and out and around each other. From above, Harry watched them in pride and admiration. Even the reserve players were flying perfectly. Harry joined the manoeuvre as it rounded the pitch, smoothly sweeping around Ron, Ginny and Dean. When they finally landed on the ground, there were a lot of jokes and back slapping.

"Off to the showers”, Harry said, smiling.

When Harry entered the locker room ten minutes later, after putting away the Quidditch balls, he found the Gryffindor Beaters, Jimmy Peakes and Richie Coote, already dressed and about to leave. As they passed him, Harry heard them complain about the amount of homework they still had to complete that night. Harry undressed and walked into the communal shower. Ron and Dean were nowhere to be seen; Harry guessed they had taken a stall and were fucking each other’s brains out. The showerhead in the middle was taken by Cormac McLaggen, the reserve Keeper. Harry took the showerhead next to him.

“Good play today”, he said.

Cormac grunted. Harry knew that Cormac had never really forgiven him for choosing Ron over him as Gryffindor Keeper, although Ron had flown better. Despite this, Cormac was passionate about Quidditch and hadn’t been able to turn down the offer to be the reserve Keeper. Harry had some reservations about Cormac’s attitude if he had to play as part of the team, but he seemed to be a good enough player based on skill alone. He just hoped that nothing would happen to Ron to make Cormac’s position in the team a necessity.

As Harry waited for the water to reach the right temperature, he surreptitiously checked Cormac out. Luckily, Cormac was looking away from Harry, giving him a good chance to stare. As he would have expected from a Quidditch player, Cormac’s muscles were well-defined. Harry guessed that Cormac probably worked out even when it wasn’t Quidditch season. However, Harry’s main aim was to check out Cormac’s package. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Cormac’s cock was long when soft; Harry guessed around five inches long. He wanted to find out what Cormac’s cock looked like hard.

Cormac covered his cock with his hand. Harry looked up to see that Cormac was looking directly at him.

“What were you looking at, Potter?” he asked.

Harry thought about the best way to answer. He could lie and pretend that he hadn’t been looking at anything at all, but Cormac would be able to see through that easily. Harry could also change the topic to avoid any awkwardness. Instead, he decided to admit to what he was doing and see how far he could push Cormac. Harry smiles broadly before replying.

“I was looking at your cock, McLaggen.”

Harry watched Cormac’s eyes widen in shock before he managed to control his emotions. Cormac’s eyes darted to the lockers, as if looking for an escape route. Harry’s grin widened. As he suspected, Cormac hadn’t been infected with the Purple Plague. Without the illness opening his eyes, Cormac would be much more uncomfortable discussing these private topics than Harry was.

“I was thinking that your cock is long, even though you’re not hard yet”, Harry continued, not taking his eyes from Cormac’s face. “I would love to see it when it is hard… and to do more.”

Harry could feel his own cock stiffen as his imagination ran wild about what he could do with Cormac. He made no attempt to cover himself up; Harry was comfortable in his own body. Harry saw Cormac’s eyes slide down his body, resting for a moment on his half-hard cock, then return to his face. Cormac’s face was pale, but he made no move to run nor tell Harry that he wasn’t interested. This suggested to Harry that while Cormac wasn’t comfortable with what was happening, he still found it exciting. Harry guessed that Cormac’s cock was hardening, as his own was, though he couldn’t see it behind Cormac’s hand.

“Do more?”

Cormac’s voice was soft and hesitant. He seemed unsure about what he needed to say or do. Harry realised that he had to take control. Walking behind Cormac, Harry pressed his body against his fellow Gryffindor's. He felt Cormac shiver as Harry's hard cock slid between his ass cheeks. Reaching around Cormac, Harry slid his hand beneath the hands that Cormac was using to shield his cock from view. There was a short pause as Harry gave Cormac the opportunity to protest. He was gratified when Cormac’s hands dropped to rest by his sides. Cormac’s cock was half-hard, as Harry had expected. Taking it in his hand, Harry began to slowly stroke it, increasing blood flow to the organ until it was as hard as it could be.

"Your cock is one of the most sensitive parts of your body", Harry whispered into Cormac's ear, "but it's not the only one."

Harry nibbled at his earlobe, smiling as Cormac let out a low moan. He continued stroking Cormac's cock while his free hand stroked Cormac's chest.

"Every part of your body can be sensitive if someone who knows how to properly arouse those feelings is touching it… such as me."

Cormac's eyes were closed as he took in Harry's words. Harry knew they had the desired effect, as Cormac's cock was now hard in his hand. Harry let his fingers pass over Cormac's nipples, giving them each a soft pinch before moving on.

Looking up, Harry saw they had an audience. Ron and Dean were watching them, embracing and kissing all the while. Ron raised his eyebrow at Harry and the Seeker winked in return. Harry beckoned to Ron and Dean to approach. Ron quietly walked forward and knelt before Cormac. Harry held Cormac's cock steady as Ron opened his mouth.

When Cormac felt something warm and wet cover his cock, his eyes flew open. Looking down, Cormac was surprised to see Ron's mouth around his cock. He tried to pull away but Harry held him in place.

"Sghh…", Harry comforted Cormac. "It's alright. Ron knows what he's doing."

Slowly, Ron worked Cormac's cock into his mouth. Harry knew from experience that Ron could take all but the largest cocks deep into his throat without hesitation. This deliberate speed made Harry certain that Ron was teasing Cormac. Harry didn't mind; he would have his fun as well.

As Ron sucked off Cormac, Dean knelt behind Harry. Spreading Harry's ass cheeks, Dean leaned in and lapped at Harry's hole before pressing inside. Harry made sure that his moan was loud and near to Cormac's ear. Surprised, the reserved Keeper turned to see what was wrong with Harry. Harry took advantage of this by kissing Cormac on the mouth. Cormac pulled back, but didn't turn away from Harry. After a moment to catch his breath and organise his thoughts, Cormac leaned in to kiss Harry back. Harry's tongue pushed into Cormac's mouth, curling around Cormac's own tongue. He caught Cormac's moan as Ron took Cormac's cock all the way into his mouth, using his tongue to draw patterns on the engorged member.

Suddenly, Cormac let out a loud moan. Harry saw Ron's cheeks bulge as Cormac's cum filled his mouth and his throat move as he swallowed it. Instead of releasing Cormac, Ron continued to suck Cormac's cock. The reserve Keeper squirmed, but Harry tightened his grip, keeping Cormac in place.

"Stop!" Cormac whined. "It's too sensitive."

Harry, Ron and Dean had gained the ability to be hard and ready for more sex immediately after cumming. They had forgotten that people who hadn't been infected by the Purple Plague did not have that skill. Nonetheless, Ron continued sucking Cormac until he recovered and began to harden again. At the same time, Ron slid his hand between Cormac's legs and pressed his fingers against Cormac's hole. Cormac had gasped at the first touch and tried to move away, but as Ron penetrated Cormac, he had begun to moan in pleasure.

Meanwhile, Dean had begun to fuck Harry. He started slowly at first, then increased in tempo. With each thrust, Harry's cock slid up Cormac's ass, leaving behind a trail of precum. Harry's moans also grew louder.

When Cormac's cock was fully hard again, Dean pulled his cock out of Harry and the two of them pulled away from Cormac and Ron. Ron also stood and led Cormac over to where Harry was lying on a bench.

"Go on, fuck him", Ron instructed.

Cormac hesitated. Ron grabbed Cormac's cock and pulled him forward until his cock was pressed between Harry's ass cheeks. Holding the cock in place, Ron pushed Cormac's hips forward so that Cormac's cock entered Harry. Harry's moan echoed around the locker room. Ron let go of Harry and Cormac instinctively began to move, pushing himself deeper into the Seeker. Ron moved to Harry's front and presented his cock to his best friend. Harry immediately took Ron's cock to the root.

While Harry was being spitroasted by Cormac and Ron, Dean walked behind Cormac, pressing himself against the older Gryffindor's body. His hands circled Cormac's chest, moving along the muscles. He lowered his mouth to Cormac's ear, nibbling at the outer shell and whispering inside.

"Do you like the feeling of Harry's insides?"

Cormac nodded, momentarily speechless by the pleasure he was feeling.

"Do you think he can take more?"

Cormac turned to look at Dean, then glanced down at Dean's sizeable cock. Catching Cormac's eye, Dean grinned. He pulled Harry up, maneuvering him and Cormac so that Cormac now lay on the bench while Harry rode him. Ron got onto the bench as well, allowing Harry to continue deepthroating him.

Cormac felt Dean's cock press at Harry's hole beside his. He couldn't believe that Harry would be able to take both their cocks, especially considering how tight Harry's ass was around his cock, but as Dean pressed in, Harry's hole opened to allow him access. All three Gryffindors moaned as Harry was double penetrated.

Cormac, unused to this amount of stimulation, was the first to cum, filling Harry's hole. Cormac pulled his cock out of Harry's ass and lay back on the bench as Ron, Harry and Dean continued fucking above him. Now Cormac was gone, Dean began to fuck Harry with more speed and force, using Cormac's seed as lube. Cormac, in his exhausted state, could hear the loud slap each time Dean thrust in. He heard Harry's moan, muffled around Ron's cock, as he came and felt Harry's seed pool on his stomach. Dean pulled out his cock and stroked it a few times before cumming on Harry's back. 

Ron lasted a few more minutes before he came. Instead of swallowing, Harry kept Ron's seed in his mouth. When Ron stepped off the bench, Harry bent and kissed Cormac on the mouth. Unsuspecting, Cormac opened to the kiss, then choked as Ron's seed entered his own mouth. Harry stroked Cormac, calming him, as they shared Ron's cum.

"It looked like we need another shower", Ron said, eyeing Harry and Cormac's cum-covered bodies and the glistening sweat on all four of them.

Cormac groaned.

"Just leave me here", he muttered, closing his eyes.

Ron and Dean lifted Cormac and carried him back to the showers as Harry led the way.

"As team captain", Harry said, "I couldn't let you leave dirty."

Steam began to fill the room again.

"Also", Harry continued, "we can have more fun this way."

He reached down to fondle Cormac's balls, winking at him after seeing the horrified expression on Cormac's face.


End file.
